That Insufferable Git!
by SleepyPadfoot
Summary: Hermione Granger has been getting dententions from Professor Snape. And why is Snape staring at her ass?
1. Chapter 1

'_What an insufferable git'_ Hermione thought as she stomped down to the dungeons for her detention.

It wasn't very often that Hermione Granger, Gryffindor's golden girl, got detention, although lately it had been happening quite often. Professor Snape seemed to have a sadistic love of punishing Gryffindor students, Hermione in particular.

When Hermione arrived at the said Professor's door she scowled briefly before walking in. Right as she entered the clock struck 8 o'clock. On time, as usual.

Snape looked up briefly from his work at his desk before sneering. "Ms. Granger." Hermione couldn't control the little thrill that ran through her when he said her name. "Professor." Snape rose, his black robes billowing. "You will be cleaning the desks, Mr. Longbottom, the bumbling fool, had an "accident" with his potion this morning and it needs to be cleaned. Without magic."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Snape but nodded and shrugged off her robes, revealing a tight t-shirt and skinny jeans. "Ms. Granger! Why are you _disrobing?_" Hermione snorted. "Honestly Professor, do you really expect me to clean desks with that suffocating robe on?" She grabbed the bucket full of soapy water and a sponge, which Snape had summoned upon her arrival. "You really need to get laid." She muttered under her breath.

Now the average person wouldn't have heard her mutterings but since when had Severus Snape ever been average? His head snapped up and he stared at the young woman – yes _woman_, she was hardly a child anymore—who was washing the desk. It was like looking through completely different eyes, and if Severus dared to think _she looked positively delectable_.

Hermione was oblivious to her professor's musing as she was inwardly complaining to herself about her detention. What had Neville put in the potion this time? It was nearly impossible to get out! It would be so much easier if she could just use magic. Her hips swayed as she scrubbed the potion off of the desk and as she looked over her shoulder she was shocked to see Snape staring at her arse.

_Oh Merlin!_ She thought quickly looking away. _Snape is looking at my ARSE. WHAT DO I DO?! Calm down Hermione._ Hermione smirked a little and shook her ass experimentally, noting the sharp intake of breath behind her.

Hermione straightened and turned around, leaning up against the desks as she sent a sultry look at her professor. "Severus." She swayed her hips as she slowly stalked towards him. The look on his face was priceless as he backed up into his desk. "It's P-Professor Snape to you Ms. G-Granger."

Hermione licked her lips and purred, leaning forward till their lips nearly met. "_Professor."_ Her lips curled into a small smile. "Please stop staring at my ass. Thanks." She ghosted her lips across his before leaning back, smirking smugly.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel so loved from all the wonderful reviews so I worked on this chapter as soon as I had the time! I hope you like it! *sighs* I just love Severus Snape.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter since my attempts at take over have been rejected. :(

* * *

Severus Snape glowered at Hermione and snapped. "You bloody tease." Before grasping her wrist and pulling her back into his chest. Her audible gasp echoed for a moment in the potions room before her mouth was claimed by his. He devoured her mouth and pulled Hermione intimately against him so she could feel his erection pulsing beneath his robes.

Hermione moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his now messy hair. Her pelvis pushed into his and Severus groaned, pulling back for air. "Sweet Merlin Hermione. You are going to be the end for me."

Hermione grinned wryly. "What a way to go." Severus grinned and dove back in, plundering her mouth with his tongue. Severus picked up Hermione and placed her on his desk. He moved his mouth from hers and placed kisses and well placed nips along her neck, making her arch her back and moan loudly.

"You are w-wearing too much clothes." Hermione mumbled softly as she pushed his robes off his shoulders and yanked at his buttons. "Why do you have so many bloody buttons?" She growled in frustration when her request for him naked was not granted immediately. Severus chuckled and undid them with practiced ease, pushing his robes to the floor so he stood before her in nothing but a pair of forest green boxers.

Hermione grinned and arched an eyebrow. "Green. Should've known you Slytherins would wear your house colors." Severus leered at her and softly said, "Your turn, you little mix. Tell me, does the Gryffindor princess wear her colors?" Hermione flushed lightly before slowly removing her robes inch by inch.

Severus arched his eye brows in surprise. Instead of the ghastly colors of Gryffindor assaulting his eyes, it was emerald green that greeted him. With lace, silver lace. He couldn't help it when his cock rose at the sight of her, blushing and looking at her toes as she stood there bared before him.

Hermione bit her lip innocently and looked up to meet his intense gaze and nearly laughed at his slack-jawed expression. Slowly she stepped closer to him until she could rub herself against his body. "_Professor_," she purred, licking her lips."I want you." She rubbed herself against his bulge again, secretly smiling at his groan. "I _need_ you.

Severus tried to keep control but when she said Professor like that and rubbed herself against him, he knew he was lost.

Shoving Hermione against the desk again, he pushed down her panties and kissed her hungrily. "Is this your first time?" he muttered against her neck. Hermione laughed softly and shook her head. "No, though I wish it was. My first time wasn't nearly as fun as I hoped."

Severus nodded, placed a chaste kiss upon her lips and then surged forward, thrusting into her tightness. Hermione's head fell back as her mouth opened to a silent scream of pleasure. He took the opportunity to mark her neck as his, possessively claiming her as he thrust into her hard and fast. Hermione hit the desk repeatedly but couldn't bring herself to care about the possibility of bruises in the morning.

The grip on his hair tightened as she got closer and closer to the brink of her orgasm and he growled in satisfaction. "S-Severus," her breathy and aroused tone caught his attention."Severus, Faster." He grinned and thrust in harder and faster than before, making her hum with pleasure and whimper when he pulled back only to thrust in again.

Hermione fell apart in his arms when he hit that one spot that made her orgasm harder than ever before. As her walls tightened almost painfully around his cock, Severus was forced into an earlier orgasm than planned.

He slumped against Hermione tiredly and nuzzled her neck in the afterglow of their rough sex. Hermione giggled softly and Severus looked up. "What is it?" Hermione grinned. "I just had sex with my professor on his desk. I won't be able to see this desk and think of anything else."

Severus kissed her to silence her giggles. "You silly minx. Now let's go to bed so I can do much more wicked things to your body. After all, your detention lasts for quite a while."


End file.
